


Coke

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50s AU fic. Kurt's a waiter at the diner, Dave's a customer, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coke

Kurt smiled and twirled again in his skates as Elvis Presley serenaded the diners over the speakers. _Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete, and I love you so._ He'd been hearing the words blasted throughout the building for the past two and a half months already whenever he worked after school or on the weekends and he should've been tired of it by now but he couldn't seem to get enough of the man's deep voice. He didn't think he ever would.

Rachel sped past him with a tray of food in one hand and Kurt watched as she nearly lost her balance to send her toppling over which only would have caused a deep gash from her pay check in the long run and customers' orders all over the floor. She was just lucky that Mercedes was there to help her out. Rachel had only been there about a week and she wasn't exactly the most coordinated on the roller skates, to be quite honest. Kurt really had to feel bad for her whenever he saw how much she was really struggling.

He sighed, dropping his head into his palm as he bent over onto the counter, elbow bent, and watched as the door to the diner opened, sounding the ring of the bell above the door.

Dave Karofsky walked in, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman right behind, and made their way over to the corner booth, clad in their McKinley High letterman jackets. Of course. There was Kurt, the lowest of low on the social food chain and in come the most popular crowd in the whole school, the football jocks. Right.

Kurt bit back a grimace and strolled over to the corner, pad of paper and pen in hand. "Hi. Can I get you something to drink?"

Puck leaned over the table, leering at Kurt as he did so. "I'll have a Coke. And pop some cherries in there, too, will ya," he said with a wink and Kurt stared at him in disgust for a moment before turning to Finn.

"Uh, same."

Kurt nodded and finally turned to Dave, sitting on opposite side of the table than the other two. "Yeah. What they said. Thanks." Kurt wrote it down, small smile in place; at least Dave had been polite enough to say a simple _thank you_ , unlike the other two. Then again, Finn and Puck weren't exactly known for their manners anyway.

He strolled back to behind the counter, grabbing their drinks and placing them on the tray.

"Anything to eat for you?" he asked as he placed their drinks in front of them.

They all ordered burgers and Kurt was left lounging behind the counter as he waited for their food to come up. It was surprisingly not very busy even for five o'clock on a Friday afternoon so ever since his shift had started he'd been bored out of his mind. He couldn't help glancing over at the boys as he waited, watching as Finn and Puck talked and cackled, while Dave merely sat there with them. He looked about as bored as Kurt himself was.

"Order up!" called the cook, and Kurt grabbed the plates to place on a tray and skated back over to the table.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked, setting down the plates in front of them.

"We're good."

Kurt smiled at them tightly, and turned, intent on going back behind the counter and singing along to the radio… until Rachel crashed into him with a shriek, and had it not been for the hand that reached out to grab him, he would have sent the both of them tumbling to the ground. Kurt glanced down at the hand wrapped around his wrist then back up at the person attached to it.

"Thank you," he said softly, to which Dave only stared back up at him and gave a nod.

* * *

Kurt abandoned his conversation with Mercedes as he saw them leaving, skating quickly across the linoleum floor, throwing open the door, and making his way outside. "Hey!"

Dave turned, hands in the pockets of his jacket to shield himself from the crisp October air, while Finn and Puck walked back over to Puck's car to wait for him.

"I-I just wanted to say, uhm… thank you. For saving me in there. You really didn't have to."

"Yeah, well…"

"It was quite chivalrous of you, actually. Most guys wouldn't have done anything. It saved me from getting a seriously bad concussion, too, had I fallen to the ground."

"It's no problem, really."

Kurt smiled softly skated closer to the other boy, biting his lip out of nerves. "Thank you," he murmured and, taking a chance, leaned up the short distance to place a chaste kiss on Dave's cheek. Kurt's cheeks flushed and he turned to go back inside.

Dave was left in his wake, staring dumbfounded at Kurt's retreating figure, as he fingered the spot where Kurt had kissed him.

He barely even registered Puck's shouting for him to get his ass in the car.

 _fin_.


End file.
